


Let me help you

by TheKingOfHellLovesYou



Series: Let me return to you [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Sokka (Avatar), Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gaang (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Help, Hurt, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Aang/Katara, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Sokka (Avatar), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Precious Aang (Avatar), Protective Gaang (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Scars, Sick Zuko (Avatar), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Talking, Therapy, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfHellLovesYou/pseuds/TheKingOfHellLovesYou
Summary: Sokka confronts Katara and shit blows up. Zuko's body finally breaks under all the stress and Sokka is there to help him.PS: So this is set after the events of "You are part of us". You can read this as an independent work but you will understand the context more if you know the previous part. Anyway enjoy:)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Let me return to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992508
Comments: 55
Kudos: 384





	1. Let me help you

_“Control you breathing, control your pain. Fucking control it!”_ was all Zuko could say to himself thru the whole training with Aang that morning. Apparently Katara had not mentioned the morning incident to any of the other ‘team Avatar’ members, or at least no one spoke of it when Zuko came to fetch Aang for their training this morning. And truth be told he preferred it that way. If they had taken Kataras side he would have lost all his good credit with them. He could not afford that.

But still, Zuko was in pain. In a lot of pain. His shoulder was throbbing with it and he had a killer headache from when his head hit the wall in the morning (you know … when Katara blasted him with water). But he could not show how weak he was. This was not the time to take a break, he had to teach the Avatar how to fire bend or they were all done for. And Agni knows the kid needed every bending lesion he could get.

Zuko tried to show him some basic stands that would not burden his shoulder too much, but every so little arm movement would send a shot of pain up his limb. He wanted to scream and to stop but he couldn’t. So he tried to push thru it, breath thru the pain like he did for all those years when he trained in the fire nation. But soon the pain was too much and he had to take a break. He was sitting on the ground now, hunched over himself, with a fast and uneven breath. Sweat was dripping down his chin, and he had to shut his eyes for little white little dots kept dancing in his vison. He felt like passing out.

“Zuko? Hey, are you alright? You look a little pale there.” The Avatar squatted down next to the fire prince and looked at him with a tilted look.

“I’m fine. I just need to catch my breath. Go train your breathing, you still need to improve it by a lot if you want to be good at it.” The words came out sounding grumpy. It was not what Zuko wanted but he didn’t have the straight to pretend to be in a good mood right now.

The young boy let go of a deep breath before saying “Yes, sifu hotman”, standing up and walking over to a sunny spot where he sat down and started meditating. 

Zuko stayed at his spot for a bit longer, trying to get his pain under control, before he too stood up and went over to join the Avater at the meditation spot. The prince needed to calm down and what better way to achieve that than to sit and think about nothing.

* * *

“Katara I think we have to talk.”

Sokka managed to catch Katara alone while she was making some preparations for lunch. Toph, Duke, Haru and Teo ware again off exploring yet another part of the air temple and Zuko was busy teaching Aang on the upper platform. So this was as good a time as any to have a little sibling talk.

“I don’t really think there is anything that we have to talk about.” Kataras voice was cold as ice. If Sokka wasn’t her brother he would have droped whatever he wanted to talk about out of sheer fear. But he was her brother and he was hella pissed at her.

“I think you know damn well what we have to talk about. You need to stop searching for reasons to attack Zuko. He is on our side!”

Katara stopped what she was doing to turn around and look at her brother. If looks could kill, then Sokka would be in real danger right about now.

“Ow is he, really?! How do you know that! How do you know he is not just playing us? Waiting for a moment to attack us? To take Aang and run back to his lovely father? He is a fire bander Sokka!”

“He changed! He helped us with sparky-sparky-boom-man, he and Aang went on a ‘fire bending’ field trip and he didn’t do anything to him. If he wanted to take Aang that would have been the perfect moment. He is teaching Aang fire bending for crying out loud! He even apologized about a hundred times –“

“Right he apologized! He really must be a totally different person now. How could I have missed that. I mean if he apologized then everything is fine. It totally erases his past crimes, you know like threating our village, threating Aang, hunting us across the whole world, stealing mothers neckless, betraying us in Ba Sing Se … I could go on and on and on!” If Katars voice could be any more sarcastic it could be considered a parody. Sokka could see the water in the pot near her move with every of her moves. She was getting really mad. That hadn’t happened in quite some time, but Sokka was not ready to drop this debate. They needed to clear the air.

“I did not say that! Of course it does not erase the past. But hell, Katara, we do not have the luxury to dwell on the past forever. Sure Zuko did do some messed up stuff, but he is trying his best now. Didn’t you always say that people deserve second chances?”

“Not him! He got his chance in Ba Sing Se and he betrayed me!”

“Shit, Katara, I know! I know that! I was there with you. I too saw Aang, almost dead in your arms! I too was with you in those months when we were hiding on a fire nation ship, hoping that we wouldn’t get found out. Hoping that Aang would wake up! So was Toph, and still we managed to except Zuko and give him a piece of our trust. Hell even Aang trust him. I think he trust him the most out of all of us. So why can’t you?”

Sokkas voice was not accusing in the end. It was soft and filled with genuine concern. His sister was one of the kindest souls he knew, so he could not understand how she could hate the fire prince so much.

“How could I trust –“

“Hey guys! Is everything alright? We heard shouting so we came to check up on you.” Said a joyful voice that could only be Aangs.

Sokka turned around to see the air bander coming towards them with Zuko close behind. Did Sokka only imagine it or was Zuko really pale? Anyway, Sokka thought it best to drop his argument with Katara for now. There was no need to have their sibling spite in front of everyone.

“How could I trust that snake when he doesn’t trust us!” but Katara apparently did not share the idea. Small drops of water were rising to her and her finger was pointing at Zuko. Her look was burning with hate, her once beautiful sky blue eyes now in a shade of ocean ice.

“How can you expect me to trust him, when he doesn’t trust us?” she asked again this time looking directly at Zuko.

The fire prince was stunt, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. 

At the same time Toph and the others came back from their little exploration trip, asking what was going on, but their question was dismissed almost immediately. They could feel the tension in the air so they just decided to be quite and observe from the side lines. 

“What are you talking about, Katara? Of course Zuko trust us,” said Aang in an up tone way, trying to defuse the situation.

“Does he? He withdraws whenever you try to talk to him, he is jumpy all the time, never lets us out of his sight like WE would attack him at any moment. Hell he doesn’t even sleep here with us! He sleeps behind locked doors in the temple!”

“No that’s not cause I don’t trust you –“ tried Zuko but he was cut off before he could even finish. How would he had finished the sentence? He didn’t even know himself.

“Don’t lie to me! Not again! You don’t trust us, yet you want US to trust YOU? Why? Why should I trust a lying, deceiving bastard? Not even your mother could stand you, she abandoned you as soon as she got the chance! I guess she could see what a coward her son was going to become.”

“KATARA!”

Sokka could not believe his ears. Did Katara really just say that to Zuko? Could his baby sister really say something so hurtful to someone? His sister who cried every time she saw Sokka kill a fish when they were children? The girl that would try to heal everyone who needed help? The sister who weeps every time she thinks about their dead mother? Did she really just decide to taunt Zuko with something that must be so painful for the young prince?

Sokka did not know the story of Zukos mom. Katara once mention that Zuko talk to her about mothers in Ba Sing Se, but she never said anything more about it. But this right now sounded like something that had just the intend to hurt.

When Sokka looked at his fellow team mates he saw equally shocked faces. Aang looked gutted, Toph was just horrified. And Zuko … If he looked pale before then he was ashy now. He tried to mask his emotions with a blank expression but his eyes betrayed him. They were so incredibly sad. His scared eye was almost closed, but the gold of his iris still shined thru. Sokka never thought that such a powerful color could radiate so much pain.

He could see how Zuko clenched his fists and soon small drops of blood dripping down his fingers as his nails digged in to his palm. The prince was unmoving, his breathing slow and shallow.

Katara on the other hand was still standing there like a stone, staring the prince down as if she still waited for him to bark back at her.

“That was a bitch move, Sugar-queen.” Said Toph before she made her way to Zukos side. She reached out to touch Zuko by the shoulder, but the boy backed away as if her touch would burn him.

“See? I told you. He won’t even let you touch him. Give it up. He doesn’t trust us, and neither should we trust him.”

Sokka sent Katara a cold stare before he too stepped to Zukos side. He did not try to touch him, he just wanted to make sure Zuko knew that he was there for him.

“Really Sokka? You are on his side?”

“There are no sides Katara! We are all on the same side, we all want to take down Ozai!” said Sokka again while wanting to role his eyes at his sister’s childish behavior.

“Yea I’m sure that PRINCE Zuko here can’t wait to take down his daddy. What was the reason that you betrayed him? Did he scold you for not bringing Aang to him? Did he not give you a birthday gift? Did he spill some tea on you? You all want to trust him yet you neglect the fact that he even betrayed his own father! And his uncle too! Loyalty means nothing to this guy!”

“That’s enough Katara!” Said Sokka again, this time with so much rage that it made Katara flinch. She looked almost insulted by his tone.

Then a broken little voice came from behind Sokka. It was so quite that he almost missed it but still it was there.

“I – I want to trust you … I want to learn to trust again. But it’s hard. I-“

“I told you! I told you that he doesn’t trust us –“

“Shut it Sugar-queen! It’s his time to talk now. You’ve done your damage,” This time it was Toph who spoke up. She did not even bother to turn to Katara she huffed out an insulted breath of air.

“I want to trust you all but … it is not something that comes easy to me. It was always just me and my uncle. This whole situation is new to me. I am trying my best and I am sorry that I can not give you more. Don’t misunderstand me, I would never betray you! If you were to attack me and try to kill me I would let you. My life is in your hands and it is up to you how you do with it.”

“Zuko …” Sokka wanted to speak up about the whole ‘being ok if you want to kill me’ thing but Zuko did not let him. 

“I don’t deserve your trust, I know that ... I’ve done terrible things in my life. To you, to your friends, to people you don’t even know. I did it all in the hope to restore something that I never had in the first place. So I don’t ask for your trust, that is something I will never be able to earn. I don’t deserve your forgiveness and I don’t deserve your reliance. All I ask for is your tolerance. I beg you to tolerate my presence here. Let me teach Aang, I beg of you. I will not get in your way, I will be nothing but a shadow in your life. As soon as Ozai is defeated you can banish me, lock me up or kill me - but until then … I ask of you to let me be here. I have no right to ask this, but I will work and try to prove myself to you all. Just please don’t throw me away.“ 

There was a long silence after that. Katara still had a face of stone, still showing no compassion or understanding towards the prince. Zuko on the other hand looked worn out. Sweat was building up on his forehead and his shoulders were trembling. He looked like he was gonna fall over many second.

Sokka wanted nothing more than to hug the fire prince but he knew that that was not something Zuko wanted or needed right now. What he needed right now was reassurance. To know that he WAS and still IS part of them, no matter what Katara says.

“You can say whatever you want to. I will never forgive you, and you will never have my trust. I will have my eyes on you and when you finally slip up I will take you down. You will not hurt us again, I won’t let you.”

“Katara –“ tried Sokka again but it had no use. He could save his breath at this point really.

“That’s fine my me. If you think that I will endanger you or anyone else you can strike me down. But until then, please indulge me.”

Katara huffed at the price’s words and just turned around to go back to preparing lunch. Guess the conversation was over for her now. Well that was a roller-coaster and a half.

“I will – I will go to my room for now.”

“Are you o.k, Sparky? Your heart rate is all over the place.” There was genuine concern in Tophs voice. She wanted to reach out to the prince again but she stopped herself just before touching him. She now knew that Zuko didn’t like being touched and she was willing to respect that.

“Yea, thank you … I just need to lie down for a bit. Sorry to worry you.” said the fire bender before turning around and walking away without saying another word. Sokka watched after him as he went, looking over his slumped shoulder and dragging legs. Something was not right with Zuko.

“Now you really done it Sugar-queen.” Snapped Toph at Katara when Zuko was out of the hearing zone.

“What? He is just being a little princess again. Bloody drama queen,” said Katara under her breath and Sokka was really fucking close to explode on her. But Haru was faster than him.

“Katara, by all that’s good and right, stop it. I hate the fire nation just as much as you - But this now? It was just cruel. He is really trying. What more do you want from him? Seriously, you should apologize to him.”

“I should apologize to him?! He is a fire bander! He is the one in the wrong. Our people are in prison because of him,” snapped Katara back again.

“They are in prison because of the war! Because of the Fire lord, not because of Zuko. If you deny that than you need a reality check Katara. You are so blinded by your hatred for him. Zuko isn’t the whole evil of the world! I am sure he suffered because of the war, too. You know what? I’m done with this for today. I’m going to go check up on Zuko and you can continue to drown in your hatred.”

With that Sokka turned around and just walked away. He could see that Katara wanted to say something back but he was so done with her ignorance. Seriously, what was wrong with her? 

“What do you think Aang? You were awfully quiet this whole time. Don’t you have anything to say?” said Katara after a long silence.

The Avatar was pretty much just standing there, still as a tree. He looked so in over his head with the whole situation.

“Katara … I understand your pain and loathing. I lost my whole nation to the actions of fire nation, but you need to let go of the hate. It’s not good for you.”

“I expected nothing else from you really. You always try to see the good in people. That’s why I have to search for the bad, so that I can protect us!”

“Katara …!” but it had no use. Before Aang could say anything more the water bander was up on her feet and walking away in to the temple. Aang considered going after her and talk it out but decided against it in the end. She needed some time to reflect on herself and to calm down. 

“Well this is a fun day isn’t it?” said Toph after a minute, what earned her nothing but crocked looks from everyone who was still present.

“What? I was not the one who started all this,” she said again before throwing her hands up in the air and walking away. Aang couldn’t help but sigh.


	2. Don't come in ... please don't come in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's body has finally reached its breaking point.

_“Even his mother left him when she got the chance"_

_"… Coward …”_

_"Worthless child ... disappointment .."_

_"Firebending monster!"_

_"Mother is gone becouse of you Zuzu!"_

_"I should have killed you the day you were born. Your life was nothing but a mistake!"_

Zuko’s head was spinning. He felt like his chest was too tight, the air not filling his lungs. As soon as he got to his room and closed the door behind himself his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. The whole Katara business only added stress to his already broken body. He felt sick, like he was going to puke any second now, and truly, soon thereafter he could taste acide in his mouth and he had to make a run for the water bucket that was in the corner of his room. 

He didn’t eat in the morning so he was throwing up only bile and air. His stomach was cramping up so much that it brought tears to his eyes. He tried to catch his breath between the cramps but his chest was still so damn tight - as if someone was trying to smother him. _“He betrayed his Uncle! We can’t trust him!”_ – “Shut up Katara … shut up I know what I did … I know”

Suddenly he could hear someone knocking on this door but as soon as he wanted to say “go away” another urge to puke flushed him and he could only hunch over the bucked once more. 

“Hey, listen Zuko I wanted to apologize for Kataras behavior. She had no right to say all that to you. Zuko? Hey, are you there? Can I come in?” The sound was muffled to Zuko. He wanted to answer, to tell the other boy to go and leave him alone. He didn’t want to be seen this way, not by him. But his stomach was still cramping violently, making him grab the bucket harder for extra support.

Sokka knocked again. Zuko didn’t really throw anything up anymore, just some spit, but it was so damn painful. His whole body was shaking from exhaustion and the pain from his shoulder was fogging his mind. The puke left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he felt as if some had gotten in to his nose as well. Snood was hanging of his nose and a line of saliva was also dripping from his lips. He felt like passing out.

Another knock - this time more violent, and then the clicking of the door knob. _Shit_

“Listen I’m sorry for just barging in but I got worried and – Shit Zuko, are you alright?”

Before Zuko knew it Sokka was kneeling next to him, softly putting his hand on the princes back. Zuko wanted to move away from the touch but he was to worn out to do so.

“Hey what’s going on? Are you sick?”

Zuko wanted to say no and to make Sokka leave but his stomach was not a friend of his right now. While he was hunched over the bucket Sokka was softly rubbing his back careful not to touch Zukos hurt shoulder. The prince knew that it was meant as a kind gesture, but it made him tense to be touched. To be touched often brought pain with it in Zukos experience. Only few people would touch him kindly; his uncle, his mother and there was someone else … a boy on his ship ... Well they were all gone now, all that remained was the memory of them and the pain that others brought.

Finally, Zuko stopped puking his guts out and was left panting for air and sweaty, still hunched over the water bucket. He let his head rest on the edge of the bucket, sharp breaths of air leaving his barely open mouth. His eyes were closed yet tears still slipped down his cheek and nose. Or was is sweat? He didn’t really know at this point.

“Hey, Zuko … come one buddy, drink this. Or at least use it to rinse your mouth,” said the water tribe boy after a couple of minutes. His hand was still resting on the princes back, slowly moving up and down as if to comfort him.

Zuko wanted to snort at him. He was so tired … he didn’t want to move, to look up at the other boy and see what he was holding out to him. But Sokka insisted and after a couple more tries Zuko finally lifted his head to look at the other boy.

Sokka was holding his water pouch to Zuko with a kind smile and shimmering eyes. Zuko took the pouch with a shaking hand and swirled some of the water in his mouth to get rid of that god awful taste. He thought about drinking some as well but he could almost feel his stomach turn at that idea. Yea he was not doing that for now, no matter how thirsty he was. Instead he just raised the pouch over his head and let the water flow on his hair and over his face. He felt as if he was burning up and the cold of the water was a welcome change. 

“Zuko, how can I help you? Are you sick? Did you eat something funny?”

 _“Shit I forgot he was here”_ thought Zuko to himself before looking back at the other boy. He returned him his pouch and without really thinking about it tried to push himself off the ground. As soon as he tried his head was spinning again and he went falling down. Sokka just barely managed to catch him before he hit his head on the nearby table.

“Wow, slow down there buddy. You are not well, let me help you. I can get Katara, she can –“

“No! I don’t need your help. I’m fine! I just need to lie down for a bit,” said the fire bender again while trying to get out of Sokkas hold.

“Stop being a brat and let me help you!” Sokka reinforced his hold on Zuko. _Shit._

 _“_ Let me go!”

“No! You can’t even stand by yourself. Let me help you get to the bed at least.” Before Zuko could protest the water tribe boy was already dragging him to the bed and dropping him ungracefully on the improvised sleeping area.

“Now what is up with you?” said the boy, staring down at the prince with his piercing blue eyes.

“Nothi-“

“Don’t give me that bullshit. You are pale as fuck, you sweat like you just bathed in flames and you just threw up like you were pregnant. So what’s up?”

“It’s nothing.” Said the prince yet again. His vison was getting blurry again. _Shit shitshit!!_

Sokka took a deep breath before leaning down and pressing his forehead to Zukos.

“Wh- What do you think your doing!”

“You have a fever,” replied the other boy unfazed. The prince just blinked a couple of times before his mind caught up to Sokkas words. He still blushed tho…

“I’m a fire bander. I’m always more warm than other people. It’s nothing, it’s probably just from the stress. I just need to sleep for an hour or two and then I can go train Aang again. He needs to try bending in the midday when the sun is the highest. He need to be able to control fire when it’s at its strongest and I -”

“Zuko … it is not ok that you push yourself so hard. You need to rest at least one full day. And you need to eat. Did you even eat anything today? On top of that you are injured. We need to bandage it up to help it heal if you won’t let Katara fix it.”

“Sokka I don’t have time for that, I need to –“

“You need to teach Aang firebending, hell I know, I know … but you can’t teach him if you are barely conscious. Fuck you are shaking from just sitting! If you were to teach him like that you would only make him worry and he would not be able to concentrate. And by Yue, you could hurt yourself even worse.”

Zuko wanted to object again but he knew that Sokka was right. Aang would fuss over him, not concentrat and that could be dangerous for a beginner like Aang. His flames could go out of control and burn everything around them. Of course, normally Zuko could just muffle the flame but he wasn’t sure if he could do so in his current state, plus Aang could develop a new fear if he lost control again. It took the air bender so long to give fire banding a shot, Zuko couldn’t afford a setback of that scale – but at the same time they could not waste a whole day.

“Look I can tell him to work on his breathing and his stances if you want to. You tell Aang on a daily basis that he still sucks at those. That way he will still work on his bending and you can rest.”

“I’m impressed that you actually listen to what I say to him.” Said the prince with a smirk on his face. 

“Well I can’t help it. You shout it at him like five times a day,” If it was anyone else who said this to the prince he would take it as an attack or insult, but as it was Zuko took it more as a joke than anything else. The prince could not explain it but for some reason the water tribe boy never really attacked him like Katara did. He was kind and willing to listen and understand. It was a breath of fresh air to Zuko. It was nice.

“Ok come on Sparky, now that I convinced you to take a rest –“

“No I –“ Zuko was ready to fight some more but Sokka did not let him get the chance.

“NOW that I convinced ya! You should change out of those cloths. You are all sweaty and it’s not good for you to be in wet clothes. Where do you have any spare ones?”

The prince wanted to object but honestly? He was so damn tired … he could fight later, now he just wanted to rest.

“In the bag over there. I can get it myself - ”

“No no I got it” replied Sokka before Zuko could even try to stand up. The boy walked over to the bag and started to dig thru it. While searching for something light he stumbled upon a framed photo of Zukos uncle. The picture was old and torn on the side. The prince must have had it for quite some time. Even the ink was smudged a bit at the edge. His eyes fixated on the kind smile and warm eyes of the old man in the picture, thinking how it somehow reminded him of his own father. The same person who was now rotting in jail because Sokkas’ brilliant plan didn’t work. And here comes the self-haterd again … Damn it, this wasn’t the time for it. Zuko needed him, he still needs him.

 _“Pull yourself together! Don’t let another person down!”_ he said to himself under his breath and focused back on his task.

After finding some suitable clothes for the fire prince, Sokka made his way back to him and dropped the clothes next to Zuko on the bed. Zuko made a move to undress himself and Sokka nervously turned around. It’s true that they were both boys, but it still felt wrong to watch the other boy undress. But as soon as Sokka heard a muffed yelp of pain he turned around and reaching for the other boy.

“I forgot about your shoulder, I’m an idiot. Let me help you.” He said before his mind could catch up with his own actions.

_“Shit …”_

“I don’t need help with it.” replied the prince without even looking at the other boy before he finally managed to get of his damp old shirt. He reached for the new one when he felt the other boy still staring at him. 

“What is it?” asked Zuko grumpily and turned his eyes on Sokka. Why did he look so shocked?

“By Yue …. Zuko … what the hell?”

The fire bender looked at the other boy with confused eyes. What was he on about? “What do you mean?” 

Without really noticing it Sokka reached out his hand to Zuko chest, but stopped just short of touching it when he noticed Zukos muscles tense up.

“Those scares … What …” His voice sounded so small, like he was talking to a child, afraid to scare it if he talked too loud. His eyes followed every white line on the others boys chest; one reaching from his collar bone to his sternum, another going all the way towards his back. Some of them were bright red – clearly not well healed wounds that have now left nasty scars. There were even some small burn scars on his shoulders. On the left side of his rib cage was a nasty looking blue and purple bruise – probably from his encounter with Kataras water blast in the morning.

“None of your business.” As he said that he hastily pulled the new shirt over his head. Why did he feel so selfcontious one of a sudden? He was never proud of his scars, but he was never ashamed of them. Well he was ashamed of the one on his face, but not all the others. They were proof that he fought, that he survived! But right now? He just wanted them covered.

“No, Zuko … How did you get all of them?” Sokka was now staring directly in to Zukos eyes. It felt as if he was looking into his soul. Why was Zukos face heating up right now?

“Tcs … fighting. Did you really think that if I get thrown in to a house with one of the Avatars air blasts that I would walk away from it unscarred? It’s true that I was wearing armor but let’s be honest … It was of the lowest quality. It was just a thin layer of steel. It looked good, but it didn’t do any good. Also, I lived on the streets for a few months. I could get good money if I participated in fight clubs. Of course I could not use my bending but I became better in combat for it.”

 _“And let’s not mention that most scares came from my father beating the shit out of me for not being a good enough fighter. Or the couple of assassination attempts that almost became successes.”_ He added in his mind. Damn it he felt dizzy again.

Sokka just stared at the other boy with an open mouth. Zuko was what? Two years older than him and he had already been thru so much?

“Zuko … I’m so sorry.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he even realized it.

“Why are you sorry? I was attacking you. You had every right to attack me back.” _Damn something wasn’t right_ … Zuko could feel something being off again. Why did he feel so weak?

“I know but still …” but before Sokka could finish his thought Zuko was already pushing him out of the way and making a dive for the bucket again. He didn’t really throw anything up, other than spit that is, but this was the final push for his already weak body.

After the last convolution ended he took one shallow breath and fell on his side. He could hear Sokkas voice, but he could not make out what he was telling him. He tried to concentrate on it and to act upon it, but slowly the voice was getting weaker and soon his vision went dark. 

_"Damn it ... not again ..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back!
> 
> First of, thank you for all the love that his series has gotten so far!! I am totally overwhelmed by you support :D  
> Ok second, sorry for it being so short. I wanted to make it longer but life happened and I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Please don't be too mad at me! XP
> 
> The next chapter will be about Sokka and Zuko again, but I also want to clear the air with Katara. I don't know, what do you want to see more off? Angry Katara or soft Zukka moments? Let me know down below. 
> 
> Anyway, again thank you for all the love and let me know what you think about this chapter :3
> 
> All my love and stay safe :* 
> 
> Till next time :**


	3. I'm here for you ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is sick and Sokka decides to take care of him without anyone knowing. But will that end well for the sick prince?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say .... I'm sorry

SOKKAS' POV

And here he was … kneeling next to Zuko, trying to shake him awake while still somehow not touch his hurt shoulder.

After another puking session the prince had simply fallen to his side and stopped moving. Sokka was immediately by the boys side, turning him on his back and trying to keep him awake. Zukos lips moved as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out. His eyes were fuzzy, his skin pale and cowered in sweat.

“Zuko! Hey stay with me, stay with me buddy!”

But it was no use. Soon thereafter the golden eyes closed and the princes' body became still. Sokka just stared at the other boy for a couple of seconds before his brain caught up to the situation. What was he suppose to do? Katara was the healer of the group, he was the plan guy! Damn, damn, damn!

Sokka was panicking, shaking Zuko more violently this time and calling his name. Shit that was not helping, he was out cold for good. Should he go call Katara? She would know what to do … but Zuko was so against calling her before. Should he really go against Zukos wishes like that? But it was about Zukos health … what was more important? On the other hand he would have to drag Katara in here by her hair considering how unreasonable she was when it came to the fire prince.

Sokka rubbed his eyes with his hand, trying to calm his mind and make a rational decision. He took a deep breath and looked down at the unconscious boy. Zuko looked so vulnerable almost fragile. He wouldn’t want anyone to see him like this. Especially not Katara …. 

“You are gonna make me regret this aren’t you?” he said after a while and huffing out a long breath that he did not know he was holding. 

“Come on flamey. Up to bed you go.” Sokka stood up and grabbed Zuko under the arms to drag him back to the wanna be ‘bed’. It was a good thing he was out cold or his hurt shoulder would be screaming at him now.

Sokka was expecting Zuko to be really heavy (considering he was taller than him and how muscular and well trained he looked), but now that he was dragging him across the room he was surprised to realize that the prince was surprisingly light. He still wasn’t a light weight, but this was definitely not the right weight for him to have. Did he not eat enough? Now that he thought about it … Zuko did often skip meals, or take only what was left over. Damn, he will have to talk about it with him later when he gets a bit better. How did none of them notice? Where they really blind to Zuko?

That was when he noticed yet another thing about the price. He wasn’t as muscular as he was half a year ago. He was still fit and had some muscle, but not as much as before. What happened to Zuko over this one year since they meet?

When he got Zuko on the bed he cowered him with a sheet that he found nearby, already making a mental note to get his extra blanket to cower him with that as well. This sheet that the price had was thin and had holes. Seriously how did this guy not catch a cold in this room with only that thing. It was midday on a sunny day and Sokka was freezing in here. He could not imagine how cold it would get at night.

“Damn it Zuko, why didn’t you come to us. You could have sleep with us by the fire …” murmured Sokka under his breath before pressing his forehead against Zukos again. No matter what the fire bender said before, he definitely had a fever now. A bloody high one at that too.

Sokka looked around the room to find a cloth to use as a cold patch but of course he could find nothing. Zuko had nothing useful here! Sokka had to go back out to their camp and get some supplies. There was no way in hell that he would let Zuko alone for more than 3 minutes right now so he was getting his sleeping bag as well. Even those three minutes seemed too long now that he thought about it, but he needed to get some stuff to help him. Maybe he could even take some medicine out of Kataras bag. And he also has to tell Aang to train without Zuko later.

Damn when did he become such a nanny. He wanted to be annoyed by it all, but truth be told he was just worried for the fire bender. Was it really right not to tell everyone else about Zuko being sick? But then again Zuko was adamant about not telling them. 

“Mother …I …”

Sokkas neck almost snapped at how fast he turned back to Zuko. Between heavy breaths words slowly slipped from his lips and Sokka was all but hanging on to them.

“Zuko? Hey Zuko, can you hear me?” tried Sokka again while kneeling next to the bed.

Nothing …

Damn it, he wasn’t hearing him. Sokka huffed a tired breath and softened his look at the prince. Gently he brushed aside some of Zukos hair that was falling on his sweaty face. Even thought the prince was sleeping he looked so tormented, like he was having a nightmare. Like he was suffering …

Sokka couldn’t help his father when their invasion plan on the day of the black sun failed, he couldn’t protect him. But to hell if he couldn’t at least help Zuko!

“I will be right back Zuko. I will just go grab some stuff from the camp and then I will be right back by your side. Don’t worry I won’t tell them about you. You hear, Zuko? I will be back for you, just wait for me, ok?”

Sokka waited for a second to see if he would get some response, but nothing came of course. Guess that was his cue to get to work.

* * *

The atmosphere back at the camp was tense to say the least. Katara had come back from her ‘walk’ after a couple of minutes and decided not talk to anyone. Right now she was just passive aggressively cutting some vegetables that she was using in the soup for lunch later.

Toph and Aang were training nearby and Haru and the others went on another exploration trip. Aang really tried to concentrate on his training with Toph but the whole Katara-Zuko situation really bugged him. The whole team dynamic was disrupted. If they were to be attack now … It would probably not end well for them. The once fine working team was now in pieces. Was it really the right decision to let Zuko join? He was a good teacher to Aang, but if it brings nothing but fighting … Was it really worth it?

Aang knew that it wasn’t Zukos fault that the situation went so out of hand. They should have interfered earlier. Now they had a huge mess on their hands that they did not know how to solve. Then again …he is the Avatar! The keeper of world piece – a little quarrel between them should be nothing compared to that.

“Hey, pay attention!” yelled Toph, but before Aang had the chance to move a rock had already hit him in the chest. He went flying back, landing on his ass.

“Aw, Toph that hurt!”

“Own damn fault for not being at it with your head. We are taking a break. You need to clear your mind. You are of no use like this,” she said while already walking away towards the camp side.

“Sorry Toph … “ he said with an apologetic smile on his face. He looked at the camp where Katara was still making lunch preparations. Momo was jumping around her, begging for scraps but Katara was too wrapped up in her anger to notice him. It made Aang sad to see her like this. He loved her smile, so he never wanted to see her this grim. The once kind eyes were now icy, the cheerful smile was replaced by tightly pressed lips and on her forehead was a deep frown. He almost wanted to stand up and just make her happy again but he knew it would not be this easy. It never is …

The air bender hung his head in defeat and sucked in another deep breath. He could ask avatar Roku for advice. Was this an avatar matter? Ugh who knows … usually Sokka would be the one who would calm Katara down but that was out of the question this time. Now that he thought about it … Where was Sokka? He had been gone for about half an hour already. Didn’t he say that he would just check up on Zuko? Then again, Zuko was not looking too hot at training this morning ... He lagged his punches and his form was not as straight and determent as usual. It was as if he was tired or hurt.

“Look who came back! I was beginning to think that you decided to move in with Sparks,” said Toph in a mocking tone that made Aang raise his head. Sokka was just emerging out of one of the side corridors that lead deep in to the temple. He was walking fast, but he looked like he had a plan to fulfill. When he passed Katara at the camp fire he didn’t even look at her. Aang took that as a hint to go and try to talk to them.

“I’m just here to pick up some stuff” he said to Toph while already packing his belongings. He grabbed his sleeping bag, the extra blanket made of bear fur, some dried meat that he had left, some of his clothes and when he was sure that Katara and the others weren’t looking he grabbed Kataras healing bag. She didn’t need it lately so she won’t notice it missing.

“Ow, so you are going to sleep with him now? What, are we not good enough anymore?” said Katara in an icy voice. Sokka didn’t reply.

“Sokka, why don’t you ask Zuko if he wants to sleep out here with us? I’m sure it’s cold inside at night and out here we have our warm little fire. And we could tell each other stories! It would be so much fun!” Aang was practically beaming from excitement already. 

“Sorry, not today Aang. Ow and Zuko is letting you know to practices your stands and breathing again. He won’t be able to come to practice with you later, but that does not mean that you can slack off, “ said Sokka while grabbing another pouch of water. Zuko was running a high fever, he needed to make sure that the prince was drinking enough so that he can sweat out the heat. Right he needs more cloths to cool his body later.

“So now he won’t even do the one thing for which he is here for?” said Katara under her breath again. This time Sokka looked at her and was ready to say something but Aang cut in before that.

“Is Zuko alright? I’m sure Katara could help him if it’s something serious,” said the small boy. Katara just huffed at that. Like hell would she help, she would rather chew her own foot off.

“He just needs some rest. He got a little fever and now I’m forcing him to take a breather. Don’t worry its nothing big.”

“If it’s nothing to worry about why are you moving your stuff in to his room?” asked Toph this time.

“Who said I was moving in to his room? I could be moving in the room next to his.”

“Are you tho?” Damn Toph was not letting this go.

“No … Look I just think that we need some space right now. All of us (*sending a glare at Katara*).”

“But Sokka, don’t you think –“

“Sorry Aang but I have to go. We will talk later. Don’t forget to do your training or Zuko will have your head tomorrow,” said Sokka as he picked up his collected stuff and smiled brightly at Aang.

“Yes sir …” said the young boy while huffing out a breath of annoyance. He could never catch a break could he? But still … something felt off about Sokkas behavior.

“Hey Sokka?”

“What is it Toph?”

“Is Zuko … really alright?” Toph was sitting on the ground with her hands crossed over her chest. She was leaning back on a stone pillar and looking in Sokkas general direction. Sokka was always amazed how good she was at determining where who was standing. And even thought she could not see with her eyes her stare was still something that was frightening. 

“Yea sure don’t worry about it. I got it handled,” he said with a big grin on his face. He could only hope that she did not catch up on his lie. I mean it wasn't really a lie was it? If he belived it to be true then it wasn't lying. He had this handled right? Or so he hoped at least.

Toph stared in his direction for a couple more seconds before throwing her hands in the air and declaring that it was time for her and Aang to go back to training. Sokka could breathe again. If Toph had called him out on the lie he would have to tell them that Zuko was sick. And he really didn’t want to go against Zukos wishes.

“See you later! Have fun playing with your rocks,” said Sokka as he watched Toph dragging Aang back to their training area.

When he turned around to go back in to the temple he looked again at his sister. Damn was he still pissed at her, but he should tell her not to make too much food. It would be a waist.

“You don’t have to make lunch for me and Zuko. We will have some of the dried meat.”

“Fine, whatever. Not like I care. Go and be with that two faced snake, but don’t come running back to me when he stabs you in the back.”

_Don’t say anything Sokka, you need to get back to Zuko. Don’t get in another fight. Don’t do it._

“Not like he would think twice about betraying us if he could get anything out of it. We are his only option now that he has fled the fire nation. Such a cowardly traitor”

_Don’t say anything, don’t say it! Don’t start a – FUCK IT!_

“By Tui and La Katara give it a fucking rest! I’m sick of you attacking him. He is just a kid like us for crying out loud! You have no idea what he went thru in his life that he ended up like this!”

“Ow really? And you do? What could HE – a bloody PRINCE – have gone thru that was so terrible? Was his bath water too cold? Did they serve him old soup? Face it Sokka, he is just a spoiled brat that has no idea about the real world!”

_Ow she did not just say this to him. Not after he had seen all the scars on Zukos body. Not after he had seen the prince defenselessly passed out on the floor. Heard him softly cry out for his mother in his restless sleep._

“I don’t know all that happened to him, but neither do you. Where from do you take the right to judge him so cruelly?”

“I’m cruel? Was he not the one who burned down entre villages while trying to catch Aang? He sold us out to Azula! It’s because of him that Aang got hit with lightening that time. And it was his people that killed our mother –“

“HE is not the one who killed mom!”

Silence. From the corner of his eye he could see that Aang and Toph stopped their training and were looking at them. They finally noticed the fight, but it was too late. Sokkas body was shaking with fury. He hated screaming at people, expectedly at his sister but he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Stop it Katara … it’s enough. I know the fire nation hurt you. They hurt all of us. They took Suki and dad. They forced us to live on the run, leave our home behind. Leave gran-gran. They are the reason why we have to look over our shoulder, why we can never rest. But by Yue … Zuko is not the representation of the whole fire nation. He is not the monster that you can take your anger out. He is just a boy. He is barely older than me! Do you really think that he had a beautiful childhood if he ended up like this? Have you not seen the scar on his face? I’m sure he didn’t get it because of an unlucky sneeze. He was a bloody prince and he threw it all way to come and help us. I don’t know if you noticed but we are not the obvious pick for the win right now. And when it comes to mom … Zuko did not kill her. He was not the one who b-… He is not that fire nation solder. I trust Zuko and if I remember correctly I was the one who warned you about Jet. I think that makes me the better character judge here… And Zuko is really trying his best to help us. At the very least leave him alone if you can’t show him basic human decency. I would hope that we raised you well enough for that at least.” 

Katara did not say anything back to that - she just stared at him. If she wanted to snap something back it was now caught in her throat. Sokka could see tears build up in the corner of her eyes, but he didn’t have the nerve to deal with that right now. No, that’s not true. He was afraid that he would give in and try to comfort her. Tell her that it was alright when it clearly was not. Who knows, maybe his harsh words would finally break thru to his sister and make her think about everything. Or it could break her ...

He could see Aang approaching – good, he could take care of Katara. He will listen to her, make her see sense. Hopefully…

Well it didn’t matter anymore. He needed to go. He already wasted too much time with this stupid fight, he needed to get back to Zuko. 

“Sokka what happened? Why are you fighting again?” asked Aang when he finally ran over to them.

“Ask her,” he said coldly and finally made his way to Zuko.

“Wait Sokka –“tried Aang again but Sokka was already in the corridor that lead deeper in to the temple. Right now he had only one thing on his mind and that was Zuko.

* * *

When Sokka came back to Zukos room he found the fire prince still unmoving on his bed. He was breathing quick and shallow breaths, his skin glistering with sweat and his body shivering in the cold air.

“Hey I’m back. I brought some stuff that might help you get better. Look I even brought … my boomerang!” as he said this he pull his trusty weapon out of the sleeping bag, proudly presenting it to the sleeping bender.

“Yea … this would be more fun if you were awake …” huffed Sokka to himself and put the weapon back in the bag. He looked back at the sleeping prince and put his hand on the sweaty forehead. Damn he was still burning up.

Sokka grabbed the extra blanket that he brought and cowered Zuko with it. He made sure to tuck the edges of it under Zuko, to make sure that no cold air was getting under it. Then he took one of the cloths he had and drenched it in cold water. After squeezing the excess water out he used it to wipe away some of the sweat of the princes face.

His skin was ash white which made the burn scare on his face stand out more then usual. Sokka was careful to wipe around it - he was sure Zuko would not like it if he touched it. After that he put a nice cold cloth on the princes’ forehead in hope that it would help with his fever.

Now that he did the most necessary things for Zuko he decided to make his sleeping area ready for later. He didn’t feel comfortable with leaving the other boy here alone with a fever. He secretly also just wanted to have an eye on him. If his fever was getting any worse he was gonna go get Katara even if he had to beg her on his knees. Sokka was no healer, he didn’t know the first thing about it but for Zuko … he was ready to try his best.

After setting up his sleeping area he went thru Kataras bag in hope to find some kind of medicine. He didn’t know what most of the stuff in the bag was to be honest but he did recognize the odd syrup that they got in the last village that they were in. He remembered Katara being so amazed over it … she said it was great for colds and fevers. That will have to do.

He crawled back to Zukos side and gently poked his cheek.

“Hey Zuko … come on you need to wake up and drink this. It will help you. Zuko?” But against all hope all Sokka got back was some indistinct mumbling. Well he will just have to hope that Zuko swallows it once it’s in his mouth. Sokka gently tilted Zukos head up and slowly let some of the syrup trickle down on Zukos lips. He couldn’t make him drink a lot of it but it was better than nothing.

Shortly after that he also found a cream that could help with Zukos hurt shoulder. He tried his best to bandage it up without moving Zuko too much. It was not easy, let me tell you that.

“Mother …- I’m sorry …”

“Don’t worry buddy. I’m here for you. You are not alone, you will be alright and one day maybe you will tell me what happened to you and your mother.” said Sokka and subconsciously started petting Zukos raven colored hair. He couldn’t say if it was his big brother instincts that kicked in or something else completely, but he just wanted to be here for the other boy. To care for him and maybe … even protect him.

* * *

AANG'S POV

Why was Katara crying! What did Sokka say to her? When he and Toph left to train she was still in a bad mood but she was not crying. Now he was looking down at her, sitting on the cold stone ground and slowly hugging herself. Aang wanted to ask Sokka what happened but before he could the other boy had already left. Dang it!

Aang hunched down to the water bender and softly put his hand on her shoulder. Katara didn’t even look at him before she pulled him in to a crushingly tight hug. He hugged her back and after a few minutes of her still not letting him go he started to rug her back. It’s something she had done for him many times, it was only fair that he returned the favor.

From the corner of his eye he could see Toph standing there in an awkward way. She came running after him when she heard Sokka yell but now she had no idea what to do … Emotions were not her strong suit. Aang smiled at her (as if she could see that -.-) and then mouthed that he had this cowered. After a couple more moments he wanted to face palm for he finally remembered that she couldn't see him mouthing words. _Sorry Toph_ … Ok ..so he needed to let her know that it’s ok for her to leave. Come on Aang use your brain! Find a good reason for her to leave … 

“Toph could you go check up on Haru and the others? They’ve been gone for a while now. The temple can get quite tricky to orient thrue if they went too far in. Just check that they are alright please.” _Aang you are brilliant_ , he thought to himself.

Toph was at first a bit confused about the sudden request that Aangs made, but she caught on to his intentions fast and before he knew it she was already gone. Now he could concentrate on Katara.

He could still hear small whimpers and sobs coming from her and her whole body was shaking. Her hands were holding on to Aang as for dear life. He let her have a couple more moments to cry before he decided what to do next. He didn’t like it but they will have to get to the bottom of this whole situation.

“Katara … Why don’t you tell me what is really going on?” his voice was not demanding, nor was it threatening. It was kind and filled with concern. He pulled her back a bit to be able to look into her sky blue eyes. Those eyes that made him feel like he was flying and falling at the same time.

“ …. Why do you all trust him? Why … I .. I don’t understand you.” She said brokenly between sobs. She didn’t look at Aang… she kept staring at the ground, tears still falling from her swollen eyes.

“We trust him because he means well. Because he tries. Because even thought he can be loud and scarry, he is kind and gentle” said Aang while gently brushing off another tear from Kataras cheek.

“But that’s not good enough! How do you know he is not playing you? Not playing all of us!” And there it was again. The spark in her eyes, the rage.

“I don’t know that. But I decide to trust him none the less.”

“Well I can’t! I can’t do that! Not after what he did, not after he sold us out like animals in Ba Sing Se. I trusted him and it almost costed us your life! I can’t – I won’t let that happen again, Aang.” She was shaking more violently again and even thought she wanted to radiate anger and determination Aang could still see what was going on inside of her. She was scared … terrified even. How could he not see this earlier?

“Katara …” he grabbed her by her hand and pressed it against his chest.

“I’m alive. You can feel it right? My heart beat, my warmth … I am here, breathing, kicking, fighting. I am not dead. Was it a close call? Yes, it was and Ra knows I don’t want it to happen again but you can’t stay stuck in the past. People change, Teos father worked for the fire nation once and now he is one of our biggest allies. And Zuko changed too … You can see it, you know its true. I’m not asking you to be best buds with him, but could you give him a chance. For me?”

Katara was full on crying. She felt so misunderstood and betrayed. How could they not see how dangerous Zuko could be to them? How could they forget how Aang was lying in his bed on the fire nations ship when they were in hiding? How pale and unmoving he was … just like a corpse… just like her mother back then.

“I thought I lost you … all those weeks that you slept after Azula hit you with lightening. I tried my best … I worked on you every day for so many hours, hoping that you would wake up. I tried everything that came to my mind, I even prayed to Tai and La ... even to Yue to give you back to me … I thought … I thought that I wasn’t a good enough healer or even just water bender to save you. Everyone was counting on me to fix you! I felt like I let them all down … I was so desperate- and it was my fault that you ended up like that in the first place. It’s my fault that you have that burn mark on your chest now -”

“Wow, Katara! Slow down, you're not making any sense. How could any of it be your fault?” Aang was so confused. What was Katara talking about? How could any of it be her fault? And why did she look so sad … 

“ … If I hadn’t trusted Zuko .. if I only fought harder during the battel! Then maybe you wouldn’t have been hurt! If I hadn’t trusted Zuko I would have kept my guard up at all time. It was just like it was with Jet, I trusted him blindly and he too played us–“ another sob cut through her words. She couldn’t stop anymore. All the stress, fear, self-blame and worry that she kept bottled up in herself came breaking out now, leaving her a crying mess. She wanted to be strong, to be someone Zuko would be afraid of ... But in this moment, right now with Aang she could be vulnerable. He was her life line, a breath of fresh air after a long dive in cold water.

“Katara … there was **nothing** you could have done. You did your best. And you trusted Zuko because you are a kind person, the best person. Zuko was a different person back then, but he changed for the better. And when it comes to Jet … I trusted him too. We all did … well Sokka didn’t but he was pritty jealous at him so there’s that. But in all seriousness Katara … I need you to know – you did nothing wrong. If it were me in your place, I would have acted the same way you did. You did the right thing. And I think we both know what an amazing water bender and healer you are! Even master Paku said that you are one of a kind! … So please, I beg of you, don’t blame yourself for something you had no control over. Don’t carry such a heavy burden with you for it will only pull you down a dark path.”

He was looking at her with soft eyes and a faint smile. With the palm of his hand he tried to wipe away the rest of her tears. She seemed so tried … like she had been anxious for all this time and maybe she really was. Aang didn’t know how Katara felt on the inside till now. How she blamed herself for everything, how she distrusted herself. The hatred and the snappy attitude towards Zuko … it was all just to mask her own pain, her own insecurities. How could he not have noticed it earlier? He kept on going how much he loved her yet he didn’t notice how much she blamed herself for everything! Did he have monkeybats on his eyes? It seemed so obvious now …. 

“I’m so sorry Katara. I’m sorry for not noticing how you felt earlier”

“Don’t blame yourself. It was my fault –“

“No it wasn’t! I was blind! I am the Avatar, the human connection between our and the spirit world yet I didn’t even notice how hurt you really were. I am sorry” He pulled her in to another crushing hug. They stayed like this for a bit, just letting the silence take them over and calm their minds.

Katara still sobbed a bit but she had mostly calmed down by now. She stopped shaking and the burden that she had felt on her shoulder for so long had finally seemed to have been lifted. She felt as if she could breathe again, for the first time in what felt like years.

“Are you alright now?” asked Aang in a soft voice.

Katara slowly pulled away from the hug and looked at the other boy. His eyes were a bit red, seems like he had cried too, yet there was a kind smile on his face.

“Yea, I’m better now. Thank you Aang” she replied slowly. She really was ok now, she could even smile at the other boy without it feeling like a lie.

“Good, I’m happy to hear that. And … will you give Zuko a chance now too?” he asked with a careful voice, like he was afraid that he was going to scare her away if he asked too loud.

Katara looked away at that and stared in the fire. “I can’t forgive him and I can’t put my trust in him. But … I’m willing to try and work with him.”

“That’s good enough for me!” said the other boy with a big smile and gave her another hug. This was progress.

“Well if it might help with you accepting him a bit more. You remember when you and Sokka got sick and I had you lick on frozen frogs to get better? Well, I got caught my Zhao and his men that time. And Zuko kind of saved me back then. He could have taken me prisoner in the end but he let me excape. So you see there was always some good in him :)”

“Wait you got caught?!”

“That’s beside the point! The point is … Zuko was always kind, he just didn’t show it” Aang was beaming with happiness right now. He was so proud of himself for being able to help Katara understand Zuko a bit better. It’s true that the young Avatar didn’t know much about the fire prince but he could just tell that he was gentle and kind just like Katara. A bit rough on the outside, but still soft on the inside. 

Katara didn’t say anything to that, she just stared at the small boy. She still couldn’t fully understand his complete trust in Zuko, but now she was at least willing to consider the option of not killing him if he did anything wrong. She would still have her eyes on him, but maybe she would be willing to … offer him a helping hand so to say.

“Now that that’s all done. What do you say you go and talk to Sokka? I’m sure that if you tell him how you really feel he will understand you too and then you will finally stop fighting all the time.”

Right … She and Sokka were constantly fighting lately. It wasn’t her fault, but it also wasn’t his. It was just all the build up words that she never said that caused everything to explode. Yea she will have to talk to him about it.

“You're probably right … but lets make lunch first. I’m sure everyone is hungry already and Sokka is always better to talk to when his stomach is full” she couldn’t help but chuckle when Aangs stomach rumbled at the mention of food. Well they were running late on lunch ... it will be more of a supper now. 

“You go and do your fire bending training and I will finish up here. I will bring some foot to the boys in the temple later and talk things over with Sokka.”

“You sure you don’t need help here?”

“I’m fine Aang. Now go or mr Sparks will be mad at you”

“Yes mom …”

Aang looked at her one more time to make sure that she was really alright before walking off in to the training area. What he did not see was how she too stared after him, quietly thanking him for being her for her. He really did grow up in the last year didn’t he?

* * *

SOKKAS' POV

The fever still didn’t break. The ''magical'' healing syrup didn’t work for jack shit. Zuko was burning up, mumbling in his delirious sleep, slipping in and out of consciousness. He woke up once for a couple of seconds and Sokka somehow convinced him to take a sip of water before he fell back asleep again.

Sokka cowered the fire prince with his own sleeping bag at the end for the fur cower did not seem to be enough (Zuko was still shaking like he was in the middle of the north pole). Now Sokka was cold too, left defenseless against the cold of the stone walls but then again he was not the one with a high fever so it was ok.

The water tribe boy was sitting on the ground next to Zuko just staring at the other boy, making sure that he was still breathing. It felt like forever since he had said anything or moved. He questioned his actions again. Was he really doing the right thing? He had no idea how to help Zuko, he was working off what he had seen Katara do when he was sick but was that enough? Should he get her and ask her for help?

“Don’t! … Katara, I – …help I -” Damn it, Zuko was even dreaming about Katara and by the way his face was twisted it seemed like it was another nightmare. The prince was whimpering and crying out in pain for the last few hours. Sokka almost started to cry while listening to his desperate cries. There was so much hurt and anguish in the princes voice … it tore at Sokka. 

He took another wet reg and wiped away some sweat from Zukos forehead. That was the only thing that he could really do for him right now. Just be there for him (other than not tell the other of the situation course).

Suddenly there was a soft knock that made Sokkas head snap towards the door. _Who was it? Did he lock the door? Shit ..._

“Zuko? Sokka? Are you in there? Listen I wanna talk to you ... I even brought some food,” said Katara in a kind way.

_“Damn it, what did she want now?”_ Thought Sokka to himself. He really wasn’t in the mood to keep on fighting. 

“Please I just want to talk. Are you there? Can I come in, please?”

“Go away Katara! I don’t want to fight right now”

“Nor do I! Sokka, I really just want to talk to you. Please. And is Zuko there too? I want to talk to him too. Come on, Sokka,” her voice didn’t sound mad or accusing. Maybe she was really telling the truth … But if he let her in then she would see Zuko and he couldn’t let that happen. If the other boy was hunted by her even in his dreams than like hell would Sokka let her see him that way. Zuko trusted him (or so he would like to think) he could not let him down like that.

“Look Katara, just leave. I’m not ready to talk to you yet” _Sorry Katara, I know you mean well but I just can’t right now. Please just leave …_

There was a minute of complete silence after that and Sokka was kind of worried that Katara would just break down the door and march in but to his surprise that did not happen.

“Alright. We will talk when you are ready. I will leave your food here by the door. I’m sure your hungry it’s almost evening already. I will be waiting for you by our camp fire … And Zuko … if your there. Please you come too. I … I need to tell you both something …” there was silence again as if she was waiting for some kind of conformation that they heard her. When nothing came Sokka could hear her put something on the ground in front of the door and then walking away. 

“Seems like Aang did some of his Avatar magic on her. What do you think Zuko?” Sokka looked at the other boy full well knowing that no answer would be supplied. But it was still more fun to talk to someone who was asleep then to just be silent all the time.

After a couple more minutes passed the water tribe boy stood up and fetched the food Katara had brought. It was vegetable soup. It wasn’t Sokkas favorite but after being in a cold room the whole day the warm meal seemed like a gift from the gods. Katara had brought two cups of soup, one for each of the boys, but Sokka wasn’t willing to take the risk of Zuko choking on his soup so he left it behind in case the other boy would feel hungry when he woke up.

After he finished eating, he went back to his one-sided conversation with Zuko. He told him about his father and about his home village. How he and Katara and gran gran had lived together. About what crazy stuff the Aang gang had gone through, but how they still somehow managed to have fun alonge the way. He didn’t notice when he started to talk about Yue or about the pain that he felt when she died. Or about how he is actually terrified about the fact that everyone is looking at him for a plan on how to defeat the Fire lord. It was true that Aang is supposed to be the one to take the Loser lord down but for the when and how – for that everyone was looking at Sokka. He was the plan guy after all right?

How could no one see that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing? That he was doubting every move that he made since the failed invasion? Since HIS failed invasion? Was he really so good at lying thru his teeth? 

Sokka stopped talking after that. He just focused on the sound of the breathing prince. It calmed him somehow, it gave him a grasp on reality. This right now was real, the little voice in his head that told him that he was worthless and a letdown was not real. Right here and now he was needed by Zuko … he could focuse on that. 

“Father! …No, please stop! … Don’t do it! … I’m sorry!” another muffed scream slipped from the princes’ lips. His face was disfigured in pain and his hands were gripping the fur blanket in a strong hold.

“Zuko, it’s alright. Your safe. Your father is not here” said Sokka in a whisper. Why can’t he do more?

“Don’t do it … please don’t burn me … not again -…mother –“

_What the hell? What do you mean ‘again’?_

“Zuko I’m here, you hear me? I’m here!” Sokka grabbed Zukos hand in his own and squeezed it tight.

“I’m here! Can you feel this? I’m here for you, I’m real. You are dreaming, they can’t hurt you. Listen to my voice, Zuko”

“Please … help …don’t let him … don’t let him burn m-…” Sokka squeezed harder. He had a sickening thought about how Zuko got his face scar now and he really, really hoped that he was wrong. But considering what all Zuko said in his fever dream filled sleep the chance of Sokka misunderstanding the whole situation was almost zero. He knew it couldn't have been just an accident. Fire benders didn’t burn easy and the wound was deep and big. The fire had to be really hot and in contact with him for at least 10 seconds to create such a wound. But could the fire lord really ...?- Now Sokka remembered the conversation they had this morning …

_“What did your father do to you?” “What didn’t he do to me …”_ Zuko practically spelled it out for him. _Fuck_

“Zuko … did your father do this to your face? Did he burn you?” he didn’t even notice asking the fire price out loud. It almost just slipped from his lips.

“I meant no … no disres-… no more … please I can’t – I can’t breathe …Fat-...” 

Sokka pressed the others boys hand to his lips and kissed the back side of it softly. He stayed like that, with Zukos hand in his own, holding it close to himself in the hope that it would somehow help calm the other boy. But it didn’t. Zuko was still crying out in his sleep, pleading for forgiveness from a man that probably never really cared about him. He begged for his long-lost mother and for the uncle whom he loved but was now lost to him.

Sokka felt something wet slip down his cheek and if it was shortly followed by a broken sob on his part he did not say it. He could feel Zukos pain and torment and if Zuko could not cry for his past than Sokka was gonna do it for him. And if he cried till he fell asleep next to the prince no one was there to judge him.

* * *

Something was wrong … Something was very wrong. Sokka could feel it in his bones, it bit at him and forced him to wake up. He opened his eyes with efforted and with a deep moan leaving his lips. His bones were acing from sleeping on the hard stone floor and his fingers felt frozen from the cold air.

Something was rumbling and moving close to him. He looked in the direction of the sound where soft moon light feel on a moving body.

_Shit, Zuko!_

Sokka had never woken up so fast in his life as he did in this moment. He was up on his feet and leaning over the other boy grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him. Zuko was seizing up – his whole body cough in a spasm, his eyes rolling back in to his head. His breathing was barely visible yet it sounded labored. His jaw was clenched and his body stiff.

Sokka was frantic. He didn’t know what to do, how to act. Was Zuko going to die? Will he die in his arms right now? What can he do?

“Zuko wake up damn it! Breathe! Zuko!” Nothing. Shit! Why did he fall asleep!? He said that he would watch over Zuko thru the whole night. How could he fall asleep?! Damn it

Katara! He needed to get Katara! No, screw that he was bringing Zuko to her!

Without really thinking about it he picked Zukos frail body up from the bed in a bridal style, kicked down the door and started running towards their camp where everyone was. Zukos body was limb now, the seizure must have passed but it could still come back. His clothes were drenched with sweat, his hair wet and sticky. Sokka didn’t think it poseable but he looked even paler now in the faint moon light then before.

Sokka could feel the heat radiating off the fire bender and it made him run even faster. It felt as if he was holding fire itself.

“Hold on Zuko! I got you, Katara will help!” he said more to himself then to the unconscious boy.

_“She has to…”_ he thought for he did not know what he will do if she doesn’t. He was no longer held back by Zukos wish not to involve the others in his sickness, screw that wish! If it meant that he would be alright Sokka would carry Zuko even to the bloody fire nation!

Finally he reached the end of the corridor that lead out on the open platform.

“Katara!” he yelled before even getting close to them. He could see Katara and everyone else sitting close to the fire. Apparently they were still up talking … but now everyone was looking at Sokka holding an unconscious Zuko. He was out of breath, with tears streaming down his face.

“Help him! Katara please! Help Zuko! Save him!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful!
> 
> First of I would like to thank you all for all the love I got for this story. It really amazes me how you all like it and I am really happy about every comment and kudo that you leave :D  
> Secondly, sorry this chapter was a bit longer than i thought it would be. I still hope you could enjoy it.I really wanted to explore the mentality of other characters in this chapter (beside Zuko that is). I think that Katara can be a really interesting figure if one gives her a bit more story and depth. And I also wanted to write anxious and self conscious Sokka for a while now so yea.  
> Let me know if I should write what Zuko's fever dream was about or if I should just finish this part of the series.  
> I think there will be one more chapter, max 2 and then i will move on to a story that takes place at the Boiling rock.  
> Let me know in the comments what you think about this chapter and what you want to see more off.  
> PS: I hope I didn't piss you all off too much with the cliffhanger :P
> 
> Again thank you all for reading!
> 
> Love you and ''read'' you soon :*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my love!
> 
> Ok first of all i wanna thank you for 300 kudos on my previous work "You are part of us". I really didn't expect it, so thank you again :3 Anyway this is what i immagine would happen after that morning.
> 
> Hope you liked it. There will be probably more parts to come for I have so many ideas for it. But pls let me know what you thought of it in the comments. Should I post more or not? Are you ok with the character decisions I made? What is something I can improve? Let me know i really appreciate it!
> 
> Again thank you for reading! <3
> 
> See ya and stay safe :*


End file.
